


All That She Gave Us

by morghost



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Fluff, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied Sexual Content, No actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morghost/pseuds/morghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe naked in bed wasn't the time to be asking about family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That She Gave Us

A thousand times Morgause wondered what her mother looked like. As a child she’d asked the other Priestesses on the Isle about her, but they all gave short answers and little information, as if they were afraid she would run off to find the woman. She'd spent many sleepless nights holding the only piece of Vivienne she had, running her fingers over the bracelet trying to extract the memories soaked into the metal.

Now, with the bracelet snug around her sister’s wrist and the girl curled up against her, Morgause had a new idea of how Vivienne might have looked.

She imagined that Morgana inherited her effortless grace from their mother. While Morgause liked to consider herself rather graceful, Morgana could command the attention of every person in the room simply by walking through it. That ability was no doubt helped by her striking beauty. Morgause wondered if Vivienne had Morgana’s midnight hair in gentle waves or her own rich golden curls.

She brushed a strand away from her sister’s face and Morgana stirred, constantly aware of Morgause’s touch, even in her sleep. She blinked open those cool green eyes and caught Morgause watching her.

“What?” Morgana murmured, closing her eyes again. A small smile touched the corners of her lips as it did whenever she knew Morgause was looking.

“Nothing, love. I was only thinking. Go back to sleep.”

“Thinking?” Morgana teased.

“Yes, I do that quite often actually.”

Morgana giggled softly then burrowed closer to her sister, sliding her arm over Morgause’s bare waist.

“Thoughts of me?”

“When are they not?”

Morgana smiled against her skin.

“But also…” Morgause trailed off, waiting to see if the girl had fallen back to sleep.

Morgana let a minute pass before prompting her to continue, lightly brushing her fingers down Morgause’s smooth back.

“Also?”

“Our mother.”

Morgana’s hand stilled and she pulled back to look up at her sister. “Our mother?”

“Yes, I –” Morgause faltered, realizing that maybe naked in bed wasn't the time to be asking about family. But then, naked in bed with her sister was also rather unconventional and neither of them cared. “I never met her."

Morgana looked at her sadly. “She was beautiful. And patient. You get that from her, you know. Gorlois would always yell at me for playing with the boys and getting dirty, but she would just quiet him and tell him to be thankful I had spirit.”

Morgause drank in her words. “What did she look like?”

“You have her hair. Brilliant and more beautiful than all the gold in Camelot. She was slender but surprisingly strong, most likely from being a Priestess as well as a skilled horsewoman. I was so startled when I first saw you in the throne room because you look so much like her. Although, I've been told I have her eyes.”

Morgause smiled and kissed her sweetly. “I often wondered about her as a child. Thank you, sister.”

Morgana snuggled back down against her. “You were never told?”

Morgause shook her head. “The Priestesses did not dwell much on the affairs of the lands beyond the Isle. They felt it best I kept my attention focused on learning magic.”

“Well,” Morgana said, lifting a hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn. “I will make you a deal. You teach me all the magic you have learned and I will tell you everything I remember of our mother.”

“I would have taught you all I know, regardless.”

“I know.”

Morgause pressed her lips to the top of Morgana’s hair, breathing in the sweet scent of her expensive royal soaps. “Sleep now, sister. I've kept you awake half the night.”

“I’m not complaining,” Morgana replied with a sleepy grin. She placed a kiss on Morgause’s collar bone and the blonde felt the younger girl’s body relax against her. She willed herself to slip into sleep as well.

She dreamed of a woman with golden curls and soft green eyes who was attempting to scold a young girl. The girl’s defiant smirk was as dark as her hair and with a sigh the woman surrendered a wooden sword. She chuckled as the girl trotted off in victory, shouting challenges to the older boys.


End file.
